This invention is a device to be used in making bows out of ribbon, and is more particularly concerned with a device that wraps single or multiple bows from single or multiple ribbon spools.
Devices for making bows out of ribbon are common. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,214, to Hecht, teaches a bow-making device with a substantially rectangular base having a row of circular holes formed in the top surface thereof. The holes are adapted to receive pegs to be mounted on the base in an upright position. At an intermediate point in the row of holes a pair of hoops extends upwardly from the base. In use, a peg is placed in a respective hole on each side of the pair of hoops and a length of ribbon is wound around the pegs to form ribbon loops. The ribbon is passed between the hoops in a position such that the ribbon is held between the pegs by the pair of hoops.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,249, to Ruiz et al., teaches a bow-making device similar to Hecht""s, in that Ruiz""s jig also includes a row of holes into which pegs may be inserted. Instead of Hecht""s pair of hoops, a slotted peg is provided at a central point in Ruiz""s row of holes. The slotted peg is intended to constrain the loops of ribbon that are wound around rods on opposite sides of the slotted peg.
Bow tiers provided according to the prior art generally require the user to manually wrap the ribbon around a stationary portion of the bow and remove the ribbon from pegs having no camber angle. This inventive device improves the bow production process and speed by using a rotating peg arm to form specific sized concentric loops of ribbon that are easily removed from the device and subsequently tied and formed into a decorative bow. The device maintains adequate ribbon tension during wrapping. The wrapping peg boring is drilled into the peg arm at a preselected camber angle to tilt the wrapping peg inward for easy lifting of the wrapped loops of ribbon from the device. Multiple ribbons and bows can be wrapped simultaneously by stacking ribbon spools on the carriage.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a bow wrapping apparatus having a base, a ribbon spool carriage removably coupled to the base and adapted to carry a plurality of ribbon spools, a guide retainer removably coupled to the base and adapted to retain ribbon fed from the ribbon spools, a peg arm removably coupled to the base, at least one wrapping peg removably coupled to the peg arm, at least one wrapping peg handle removably coupled to the peg arm, wherein said peg arm is adapted to rotate relative to the base and wrap a plurality of ribbons received from the guide retainer in a concentric looped pattern around the wrapping peg and wrapping peg handle.
It is accordingly an advantage of the invention to provide a bow wrapper that wraps ribbon fed from single or multiple ribbon spools of same or different colored ribbon.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a bow wrapper that wraps multiple bows simultaneously. The bows can be the same size or different sizes.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a bow wrapper that enables easy removal of the ribbon from the pegs after wrapping is completed.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a bow wrapper that is useful in making a wide variety of different bow sizes. Incremental wrapping peg holes in the peg arm provide positions for wrapping various sized bows.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a bow wrapper that is useful in making a wide variety of different types of bows. A bow can be made with the instant invention using the entire apparatus or by removing the rotating peg arm and using the arm alone for a stationary wrapping station.